The Drinking Game
by xxlilmusicxx
Summary: The Gryffindors are bored. What do they do? Play "I've Never", of course! One-shot...


**Here's a little one-shot for you guys! I'm not really sure if you find it good, but i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was another quiet night at Gryffindor common room. Most students were already up in their dormitories, getting ready for bed and only the Potter twins, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson remained.

"I'm Bored!" Alex whined as she leaned back on the couch.

"We all are, Alex." Harry said next to her.

Suddenly, the Weasley Twins came bounding through the portrait with their friend, Lee Jordan trailing closely behind them. All had numerous bottles of butterbeer in hand.

"Who wants to play a game?" Fred called out.

"What kind of game?" asked Katie.

"It's called: _I've Never_." said George.

Upon hearing this, Hermione groaned.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" asked Alex.

"_I've Never_ is a truth game. A person says something he/she has never done, and those who have done it, takes a drink." She explains and the rest nodded in understanding.

"Okay, sounds simple enough. Why are you so worried?" asked Ron.

"It's a _drinking_ game, Ronald!"

"But it's not like we're taking Firewhiskey or anything." piped Angelina.

"Yeah Granger, don't be such a spoil sport." said George.

Hermione sighed.

"Oh, alright."

Everyone then sat in a circle. Fred, George, Lee, Dean, and Seamus took their places on the floor, while everyone else remained on their seats on the chairs and couches. The twins then handed each of them a bottle of butterbeer.

"So, who's first?" asked Lee.

"I'll go first." said Fred. "I've never kissed on the first date."

George, Angelina, Katie, Dean, and Seamus all drank.

"I've never..." George grinned. "had a crush on someone in this room."

Everyone except Seamus and Lee drank.

"I've never been not-so-subtly hit by Professor Snape during Potions." Alex smirked as everyone else drank.

"That's so unfair." Harry said and nudged her side. Alex laughed.

"I have never referred Lavender Brown as a barbie doll." said Hermione with an accusing stare towards Alex and Ginny, who both laughed.

"Cheers to us, Gin!"

"To Lavender, the barbie doll!" And they both took a swig of their butterbeer. Everyone else laughed.

"I've never shagged anyone."

Dean, Seamus, Angelina and George proudly drank.

"I've never cross dressed."

Everyone looked at Ron expectantly.

"What?" he said.

"Those dress robes at the Yule ball -"

"- still count Ronniekins." said the twins. Ron sighed and reluctantly took a drink.

Harry grinned. "I've never lead Filch randomly around the corridors, and locked him in the charms classroom."

Alex glared at him and drank. "You said you wouldn't tell anyone!"

Fred, George and Lee burst out laughing.

"Y-you actually did that?" Lee gasped.

"I was panicking!" Alex said defensively.

Katie intervened. "I've never punched Malfoy."

The golden quartet grinned as Hermione drank.

"That was epic!" said Harry.

"I've never stolen a woman's knickers." said Seamus.

Fred, George, and Lee drank.

"I've never fantasized about a girl while playing Quidditch." said Dean.

Fred and George sheepishly drank.

"I've never snogged someone of the same sex." said Lee.

Ginny, Hermione and Alex shared a look before they all dawned their drinks.

"Oh. my. god." Angelina gasped.

"For the credit, we were drunk!" Ginny defended.

"_Really_ drunk." Hermione winced. Alex said nothing but turned an interesting shade of pink.

The Weasley twins guffawed. "Never knew - "

"- you three had it in you!"

"I've never farted and blamed it on an animal." said Ron.

Everyone laughed and drank.

"I've never had any lacy pants or knickers in my trunk." Fred smirked.

Angelina, Katie and Ginny drank.

"We blame Ginny." Alex and Hermione chorused before they drank as well.

"I've never caught my parents shagging." said Seamus.

Fred and George paled, and shuddered as they drank.

"Really?" Harry laughed.

"Yes and it was -"

"absolutely horrible -"

"We were officially -"

"scarred for life!"

"I've never snogged a bloke." said George.

All the girls but Hermione drank.

"I've never been in a threesome."

No one drank.

"I've got one!" cried Katie and everyone turned to her. "I've never..." she grinned. "fantasized about a Weasley twin."

The twins smiled proudly when Angelina drank, then Hermione began to lift the bottle to her mouth. Many gaped at her, including the twins.

"What?" she asked.

"Hermione?" Ron gasped.

"Sod off." Hermione said as she took a swig of her butterbeer.

Fred glanced at Alex, who met his eyes. With a subtle wink at him, she drank from the bottle.

"Alex, you too?" Ron yelled and many eyes turned towards her. She shrugged.

This continued for about another hour, before Dean yawned. The others were feeling tired as well and began to clear out the common room. The twins, Alex and Hermione were the last ones.

"Alex!" Fred called and approached her. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Alex glanced at Hermione, who nodded, and turned to Fred.

"Sure."

"See you in the dorms, mate!" George called as he too, went up.

Fred and Alex were the only ones left.

"What did you want to talk about?" Alex asked as she looked up at the redhead. Fred met her gaze and slowly leaned in. His lips gently brushed hers and Alex wrapped her arms around his neck while his snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. Slowly, their mouths started to move against the others. Fred's tongue swiped across Alex's lower lip as if asking for permission. She agreed and slowly opened her mouth. There tongues battled and danced together in pure bliss. After the need for air had become too great, Fred and Alex reluctantly pulled apart.

"Alex, I really like you. And I don't think I've ever liked someone as much as you." Fred whispered.

"Really?" Alex smiled up at him, and Fred leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Never had I ever."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Also, please read my Potter Twins series, and Death Mate: The First War. PM me for any suggestions on plot, pairings, etc.**

**~Cassandra**


End file.
